Chapter 17: Operation Crackdown
Area: Future, Gain Ground The party thinks they're in an alternate demon world, what with the statues with spinning heads. Tron thinks otherwise, as she explains that they are back in Gain Ground. It feels as though they are warping in circles, but Demitri still feels a demonic presence. Kogoro then spots someone in the distance: Imca, another member of the Nameless squad. Kurt and Riela are relieved that she is alright, what with her being by herself. All she remembers is a bright flash, and everything else is a blank (sound familiar?) She is also unable to move, due to Gain Ground's effects. Though she has her doubts about the others, she does her best to be patient. Just then, more characters appear: Raptor, Alisa B., and the book twins Necron and Omicon. It seems Alisa's gone haywire, due to S.I.N.'s meddling. It seems that Raptor is getting an army together, but that's not all: the whole place is a dead end! Demitri explains that there are ways to seal off certain spaces in the demon world. If the seal closes too tight, the entire space collapses upon itself thus creating a Dimensional Vortex. A large horde of monsters appear to try and stall them. Kurt manages to come up with a plan: blow up the statues with explosives. The strategy details are simple: destroy the statues while eliminating any resistance. With that, the commander commences Operation: Crackdown! They also need to rescue Imca while forging ahead. With only precious time remaining the heroes immediately head for the statues. Just as they begin their trek, demons show up including their leader: the demon king Astaroth. Arthur stood firm, claiming if he resurrects himself a million times, he'll beat him a million times! It seems he is the one who infused the statues with magic. It could their chance to beat him, but the statues come first (with 3/10 odds...). With that they push through. They push through the enemy ranks and destroy the statues one by one. As soon as they blow the last one, Astaroth retreats. Arthur was a bit concerned that the demon king was in a confident mood when he left: why does he think they'll die even after they destroy all the statues? With all the statues destroyed, the energy started to flow to the central statue. The demonic force should disappear once it's destroyed. Since it's bigger than the others, Kurt thinks it'll require more explosives. Arthur sees something at the statue's base: Alisa's head. She explains that she's using an old backup program since her main program storage was in her body. Being the chivalrous knight, Arthur goes to pick her head up when the magic force suddenly skyrockets to high levels! Everyone is frozen in place, but Alisa could blow up the statue with the bomb inside her. There was no time for delays, but Arthur is in the blast radius. After giving a farewell speech, Alisa sets off the Spam Bomb at maximum output.... Strategy: With only 15 turns to complete the mission, use Ichiro's "Cpt. Command: Wind" or Flynn's "Marching Orders" skills to increase movement. In order to blow up the statues, make sure your units are right next to the statue's base then end that unit's turn. Note that it is possible to get all the items in the stage while completing the mission. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Bahn Kite & BlackRose Neneko Reiji & Xiaomu Batsu Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi Haken & Kaguya Sänger Ryu & Ken Devilotte Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Dante & Demitri Lady Gemini & Erica Arthur Ichiro & Sakura Frank & Hsien-Ko Tron & Servbots Soma & Alisa Lindow Yuri & Estelle Flynn Valkyrie Kurt & Riela Imca Enemies Defense Droid Alpha x2 Ogretail x2 Emerald Dragoon x2 Ebitan x3 Fallen Ogretail x2 Zygote x2 Old Bermuda Gang x6 Red Arremer x6 Zombie (Blue) x2 Zombie (Purple) x10 Cocoon Maiden x2 Book of the Dead x2 Book of Judgement Alisa Bosconovitch (Boss) Equipment Drop: Double Chainsaws Necron (Boss) Omicon (Boss) Lord Raptor (Boss) Equipment Drop: Sharp Rib Zombie (Red) x4 White Arremer x3 Red Arremer Ace x4 Shielder x2 Astaroth (Boss) Equipment Drop: Discus Items Special Gel, Mixed Juice, Healing Serum, Omnipotent Soda, Darcsen Cloth Ribbon, Refined Ragnite, Zaemon's Armor Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter